


The Size of your File

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: After a bit of an argument, Ben finally gives in to Rook’s complaint that Ben hasn’t read his plumber’s file like Rook has read his.  Ben wasn’t expecting there to be this many details about his partner… even down to measurements.  What’s a hero to do with that kinda info





	1. Chapter 1

“Rook, I’m sorry!”  
Ben hadn’t meant to upset his partner. It was again another cultural difference situation. They didn’t have as many of them as they used to but the few that still popped up always seemed to end up with one of them seriously angry for a day or two. This time it was Ben’s fault. He wasn’t even all that sure he could trace his thoughts back through the conversation to see where he had apparently insulted the Revonnahgander. Rook’s annoyed growl sounded as he barked out, “if you had ever bothered to read my file then you would have known, but even after all this time you still have not.”

Ben frowned, a little annoyed himself now. “Dude! So, I haven’t read your file. So, what? Anything I need to know I’ll just ask you and if you don’t want me to know then you don’t answer. It’s as simple as that. I don’t need to read someone’s file and definitely not enough times to memorize parts of it. Seriously… kinda creepy.”  
“It is not creepy,” Rook argued and glared back at his human partner, “It is called being thorough and it allows for a better understanding of who you are working with.”  
“You know my freakin shoe size!”  
“And that was very helpful during our escape from those space pirates in the Vetra sector!”

Ben groaned in frustration, a hand combing through his hair in frustration. “It’s still weird! I mean just how detailed is my file? Are all Plumber’s records like that? Seriously, dude!”  
With a dismissive sigh, Rook turned away, “if you had ever bothered to look at the details that truly go into being a Plumber you would know.” The alien walked away, ending the conversation. With another groan of frustration, Ben walked the opposite way. The amount of knowledge that Rook sometimes had on him kind of came off as near stalkerish level of detail, but the Revonnahgander had a point. If Ben wanted to know just how detailed a plumber’s record was he’d just have to look. Maybe he could find something amusing in Rook’s file too… like a fear of space puppies or something. With that thought in mind he ran off to go snoop.

Accessing Rook’s file had been easy. Find a computer console, preferably one as private as he could find, and just log into the database. He was annoyed that the best place he could find was in the research lab with Driba. The Galvan duo had been split up for the day due to an argument over their Mr. Smoothie Collector’s Cup collection and proper shelving order. So, while Driba worked and muttered to himself, Ben sat at one of the tables and looked over a data tablet.

Scrolling through, Ben had to be impressed by his partner’s scores from his Plumber’s Academy days. If it had been a regular earth school, Ben was sure the alien would have graduated with all honors… maybe even dean’s list or something. There were psych evals and mission reports. He skimmed through the description of life on Revonnah since he had been to the planet and seen how the people lived. He smirked at the area for physical biology and identification. If Rook knew about his birthmark from his file, then what kind of embarrassing marks are in Rook’s? Opening the tab, Ben started to read through. 

He knew he shouldn’t be surprised but there was a lot of detailed information here. As the first of his people to join the Plumber’s there must have been a need to have as much detail about Rook’s people as they could get. But still, was there any reason they needed to know the exact number of stripes on his body? Height, weight, color if his fur to the measurements of the curve of his pointed ears. Ben had to be a bit impressed. He seriously had Rook’s entire body measurements on display right down to his… And right there, Ben had to pause and barely kept himself from dropping the tablet. Why did anyone need to know what Rook’s penis look like? There were freakin measurements even down to the circumference. And Ben had to admit… that was impressive.

“This lousy earth-based silicone. I don’t know what Blukic was thinking when he got some but he’s never going to use it for anything. It’s just keeps getting in the way,” the annoyed voice of the Galvan sounded from the other side of the room. Looking nervously over at the little alien, Ben’s mind caught on a mix of what had been just said and what he had just been reading. His memory flashing back to a memory from a few month’s back to when Kevin and he had been hanging out and somehow the topic of Ben’s love life had come up.

~~~~~~~  
“So, come on, Tennyson, when you really going to get serious with a girl? I mean you’ve had like three girlfriends now right? Hasn’t even one of them actually made you want to look away from your video games?”  
Ben looked over at his older friend and where he rather not talk about this he knew that the subject would be brought up by either Kevin or Gwen eventually. He sighed and leaned back on the couch, hitting pause for his Sumo Slammer’s 4 game. “I don’t know, Kevin. I mean I don’t want to just pick someone and have that be that. What if it gets boring? What if they can’t handle all the hero work and everything I do? Why should I have to choose right now? There are so many options out there in the universe, dude.”

Kevin looked at him curiously and asked, “so I know there’s Ester and that whole gross flirting you did with Attea…I’m taking that to mean you don’t have a problem if you hook up with an alien babe then?”  
Ben blushed faintly and looked down at the controller in his hands. He knew Kevin was his friend. He just hoped the Osmosian was just as open minded and supporting as he hoped. With a deep breath, Ben asked softly, “and what if it’s not just babes?”

He could see Kevin out of the corner of his eye stiffen and shift almost uncomfortably as he took in that little bit of info. He cleared his throat and said to Ben, “I watched your babies hatch, Ben. I think by this time if you can find someone who can watch your back and put up with you…,” he paused to smirk playfully and give the brunette’s shoulder a playful shove, “then doesn’t matter what they are.”

 

Ben remembered feeling so relieved to have not lost what was probably one of his two best friends in the universe. Though that happy feeling had turned to straight up embarrassment and anger when the older teen had sent him a gag gift the next week of some oddly shaped dildos all in his favorite shade of green and a joking card that simply stated, “for whatever the future holds.”

Swallowing nervously and trying to push down both the embarrassment over what he was about to ask and the guilt, Ben looked over at the little Galvan.  
“Hey, Driba. Maybe you can make something for me out of that silicone…? I mean if you were just wanting to get rid of it anyway…”  
Driba looked over at him curiously, head tilting slightly as he looked at the human. “I would be glad to get rid of it. It just adds to the clutter in here. What did you have in mind?”  
Blushing faintly, Ben glanced down at the data pad in his hand then back at the Galvan.  
“You can’t tell anyone, not even Blukic. I mean it. I’ll buy you all the smoothies you can drink for like a year.”  
At the promise of smoothies, the little alien’s face lit up and he shouted out, “DEAL!”

The next day, Rook frowned in annoyance as he sat, parked, in front of the Tennyson house. Ben would be late as usual, and the alien prepared himself for a wait. The sound of the front door slamming closed though drew his attention and he looked out the side window to sure enough see Ben running towards the Proto-Truk. The human’s face was flushed, and he looked like he had just showered. Ben jerked the passenger door open and jumped inside calling out a quick, though flustered sounding, “Morning, partner.” 

“Good morning, Ben. I hope you had a good morning,” he politely replied back though he became quickly confused when his human blushed brightly and looked at him startled. He tilted his head in confusion and asked softly, “Ben?” Confused, Rook watched as the wearer of the omnitrix looked at him for a moment as if searching his face for something, then as if satisfied with whatever he found there, Ben looked forward and said with awkward and slightly forced cheer, “it was pretty good. Let’s get out there and hope there’s some action today. All these slow days are driving me batty.”  
Rook just shook his head, dismissing that as some off earth saying, and started the engine.

Sadly, the day once more progressed slowly. Nothing but very basic crime happened in Undertown, Ben never even needing to transform once. Around lunchtime they had stopped to get subs and Ben casually mentioned, “So I took your advice and I started reading your file.” Rook paused and looked up from his meatball sub, catching Ben giving him an almost hesitant look. He swallowed his mouthful of food and looked casually at the human before giving him a warm smile and saying, “I am glad, Ben. The more we know about each other the better we can perform as a more efficient team.”

Rook smiled proudly at his partner, even as he was curious why Ben still seemed a bit on edge. The human muttered out a hesitant, “yeah… it’s just weird at just how detailed your file is, dude. I mean I get that your scores from Plumber’s Academy had to be in there and seriously Rook, those were just impressive, “the Revonnahgander smile took on a touch of smugness and pride there which Ben thought was really earned, “but still, man, I mean is there really a reason for our files to be THAT detailed?”  
Rook just smiled brightly at his partner and reaching over, set his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Ben what ever you learn about me I would not hide anyway from you. If you want to use that knowledge like I have done to try and make us closer and better partners, then I am all for it.”  
Ben blushed faintly and looked at Rook hesitantly for a moment before saying a soft, “if you’re sure…”  
Rook gave the human’s shoulder a quick squeeze before letting go. He added an encouraging, “I am very sure, Ben. This could only be a good thing. I trust you to use this knowledge of me as you see fit so it can help us work better together.” After that he went back to happily munching on his sandwich. Ben gave him one last faint blushing glance before following his lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretching does a body good.

Rook was more then happy when Ben started to show up for patrols on time. Even the ones where the alien picked him up from his house. It had been happening now for just a little over a week and he had to admit he had never seen his partner so energized for their day to start. Ben would show up, a bounce to his step, freshly showered though at times still flushed and out of breath as if he had worked out before washing and be so very eager for a chance to kick bad guy butt. It was near disappointing when they apparently were in a slow crime season now that Maltruant had been defeated. They really should have gone on that galactic road trip, but Gwen had insisted it needed to wait until she was on break.

“Hey, Rook!” The Revonnahgander nearly jumped, startled out of his thoughts by the very same person who had been in them. Ben walked over to him with a bright smile. One that oddly enough seemed to be brighter and more relaxed lately.  
“So I was talking with Grandpa Max and he said since we’re so slow lately that you and I can use one of the training rooms for sparring. How bout it?”  
Rook gave him a look and asked in a flat, unamused tone, “will you be using the omnitrix?”  
With a faint chuckle, Ben shook his head and offered the alien a small smile. “nah. You and Grandpa Max nag me enough about that. Maybe I should try and see what I can do without it.”  
At that Rook was quick to agree even leading the way towards the training rooms. He had read that Ben was able to at least hold his own in a simple fight without having to use his omnitrix and he had to admit he was very eager to see if that bit of information had been true.

About forty minutes later the Revonnahgander had to admit that small bit in Ben’s file had indeed been true. Where Ben wouldn’t hold up to someone like Vilgax in a straight up fist fight, the human could at least handle a slightly more then average opponent. He blocked a kick from Ben’s foot and quickly pulled back in time to avoid the following punch that Ben swung at him, his smaller body turning with the momentum of movement. Turning his foot slightly to better balance on the floor, Rook moved forward again and getting back into Ben’s space, so the human had to once more go on the defensive.  
“You are doing very well, Ben,” he complemented, after another round of blocks and dodges on both sides, and even offered an encouraging smile, “if you are wanting I can show you a few techniques of Revonnah Kai some time.”   
It was both an offer and a test to see if he could get Ben to lower his guard and react. He was actually rather impressed when Ben didn’t even seem fazed by the offer but did at least say back in a tone that spoke of concentration, “sounds fun. Maybe next time.”  
Nodding his head in agreement, Rook decided that perhaps they should call it quits for the day.

He went to do a simple finishing move, one that would leave Ben on the floor and easy to pin, but as soon as he went to do the false grab Ben wasn’t where he was supposed to be. Instead the human had moved into the movement and let Rook hit his shoulder, blue hand moving to grip Ben’s shoulder out of instinct and just like that he knew he had made a mistake. Ben let himself fall backwards with the momentum from Rook and as he fell, the human let his arms grab and pull Rook down and over him. Both landed on their backs on the floor.

Staring up at the ceiling, Rook could only blink for a moment even as he could hear Ben laughing. He turned his head to glance at his partner and managed to ask through his confusion, “where did you learn that?”  
Ben’s bright grin shone on his face, glowing like the sun. “Gwen! She’s taught me a few tricks here and there over the years. Your file said that was one of your regular finishing moves during most regular sparing matches during your academy training. Was kinda really hoping you still used it.”  
That had Rook thinking, even as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Ben made no move to lift himself off the floor and just looked rather proud of himself. 

“I was unaware I stuck to patterns in my movements when fighting. I will need to work on that.”  
He glanced down at where Ben still rested, spread out on the floor, next to him. He couldn’t help a happy and amused look as he added in, “and see this is one of many benefits to your reading my file. We are already learning better ways to work together. Your morning workouts seem to be working as well. You were a lot more loose and flexible.” The bright red blush that came over Ben’s face was not what he had been expecting. Ben awkwardly looked to his side, avoiding eye contact with the alien as he muttered out in an embarrassed tone, “I have been working on stretching and …uhm… trying to loosen up some … muscles.”  
Rook simply looked at him in confusion for a moment and offered a return comment of, “well what ever you are doing seems to be working. Keep it up.”

The red alert alarm started flashing and cut off whatever else Rook wanted to say though the Revonnahgander didn’t miss Ben’s muttering of, “oh thank god,” before the teen hero jumped to his feet and nearly ran out the door into the rest of the base. Rook was able to catch back up with him in the main control room as the human had stopped to look at the screens with the other plumbers. What looked like a fleet of ships had just passed by Mars and were making their way towards Earth. Magister Tennyson started giving out orders as he walked towards the two of them. Stopping, the elderly man looked at his grandson, his tone serious, “Ben. I want you and Rook to go with the other patrol ships. Be prepared to offer backup if these ships end up being hostel.”

Nodding his head, Ben smiled and said brightly, “will do, Grandpa. You can count on us. Right, Rook?”  
The human looked at his partner eagerly and Rook could tell Ben was beyond excited to finally have a bad guy to fight again after their dry spell. He offered back an encouraging, “oh yes! We will put the hurt on them.”  
Ben looked at him for a moment then started chuckling, even Max let out an amused laugh of his own before offering them both a smile and a, “you better get out there then, “before turning to get back to his own job. As they went to do the same, Rook looked on in confusion as Driba shouted after Ben to bring him back three smoothies when they came back and his partner blushed once more and agreed before running towards the hanger bay.

It was later that night that Rook dropped Ben off at home. The human having been upset for the rest of the day when it turned out that instead of a full-scale invasion or a raiding horde of space pirates, the ship fleet had been a bunch of alien farmers that had gotten lost on their way to a particular planet that they were wanting to sell their produce at. Ben huffed in annoyance as Rook pulled in front of the human’s house. “Cheer up, Ben, “he tried to say in a positive sounding tone to try and encourage Ben out of his funk, “at least your got to try some new alien dishes. I even remember you saying you like the one with the little fruits.”

The human let out a defeated sounding sigh and looked at his partner.  
“Yeah… that wasn’t so bad. Kinda tasted like a weird mix between a strawberry pistachio smoothie and a peanut butter orange one.”  
Rook wasn’t sure if he should be disgusted by that idea or not. He had tried far to many of those drinks, at Ben’s request, for him to even know what he was ingesting any more. Trying to be positive, Rook once more attempted to cheer his partner up.  
“Maybe tomorrow with be better and Vilgax or someone similar will try to kidnap you?”  
That got a surprised laugh out of Ben who offered back an appreciative smile. 

“Better call it a night if I have that to look forward to then,” Ben joked back and opened his door, climbing out of the Proto-Truk. Just as he was about to close the vehicle door, Rook called out, “and don’t forget to work on those stretches. If we DO have to face any evil doers, then we will need to be in top form.”

It took every bit of self-control that he could muster for Ben to not blush brighter then a tomato and he was sure he failed. The human managed to stutter out a quick, “yeah… I’ll go do that now. Night, partner,” before closing the door and practically fleeing inside to the safety of his house. He was rather thankful that his dad was working late, and his mom apparently had done a girl’s retreat with Ma Vreedle, go figure, and he had the house to himself. As he stepped into his bedroom and shut the door, Ben started to strip out of his clothes. Once bare, the human moved to sit on his bed and fished out a box he had stashed behind his nightstand. Opening the lid, Ben looked at the contents and once more marveled at he colorings of white with hints of blue and a couple of black stripes along the length as he had been doing all week. He chuckled to himself as he pulled out the toy and the near empty bottle of lube and managed to mumble out loud to himself, “have to stretch, Rook. Need to be loose if I want to make this fit soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAANNNNDDDD... here's some action finally starting. LOL. Definitely NSFW. Enjoy everyone!

The next morning started out as a great annoyance for all with in the plumber’s base. Due to Blukic and Driba having an argument while working on a new prototype power cell all power in the base got knocked out. Rook and several others were setting up the emergency equipment as Magister Tennyson came in with a stress but resigned look on his face. The elder human looked at his watch and grumbled for a few minutes before starting to give out orders. “I want a team to check on the holding cells and make sure the back up power generators are running, and we haven’t had any break outs. We’ll need a group just to go around and make sure that no one is stuck in any elevators. Science team, “he sent an annoyed look at the two Galvans, “do what you can to get us back up and running.” As Magister Patelliday led his group down towards the lower levels where the prisoners were kept, Rook watched as Max came over to him.   
“Rook, since you and Ben were supposed to be on monitor duty anyway, “he glanced up at the dark screens with an annoyed sigh, even as the sounds of the two Galvan techs argued on their way out of the room, before looking back at him, “you two can probably have the day off if you want. This might take a bit.” 

Rook looked around the control room, observing the darkness but not sensing anything really distressing. Everyone seemed to still be a bit at easy. The alien offered a nod of agreement.  
“Thank you, Magister Tennyson. Maybe I will see if Ben wants to see that movie he has been talking about in great detail.”  
“You two have fun,” Max said with a warm smile before leaving to over see the repair efforts. Rook slowly made his way towards his Proto-truk. He pondered calling Ben so that his partner had a heads up of what was going on though it was earlier then their shift was supposed to start. He climbed into the driver’s seat of his vehicle as he thought on that. Ben had been getting up earlier lately, it seemed. There was a good chance he’d be awake right now and maybe doing his new morning exercises. Surely his partner would not fault him for updating him on the current free day and suggesting seeing a movie.

Pulling out his plumber’s badge, Rook decided to call Ben’s cell number. He didn’t want to have Ben thinking there was something actually serious going on with an alert communication through the omnitrix. As he sat in his vehicle, listening to the phone ring, Rook frown as after a minute Ben wasn’t answering. He was just about to hang up when the ringing stopped and Ben’s voice sounded very confused and breathless, “hello?”  
“Good morning, Ben,” Rook greeting cheerfully. There was a hesitant pause before the human’s voice sounded again, “hey… partner. What are you calling my cell for?”

“There was a minor accident at base and they are under a minor power outage. Magister Tennyson gave us the day off,” he explained and relaxed back in his seat a little. The slightly out of breath sound to his partner’s voice not lost to him and he smiled a bit brighter to know that Ben really was trying to better improve himself and exercise; though if he would stop eating so much junk food so as to not let all this work go to waste.   
“That’s great and all …still not sure why you called my cell though,” Ben replied back, still sounding confused.  
“I knew that you would probably be doing your now morning exercise routine,” he answered back, “so I figured this way you can put me on speaker if you needed to and continue your work out. I thought we could plan for today. Maybe see that action movie you have been excited to see.”

“You… you want me to… continue while you talk to me?”  
Rook wasn’t sure why Ben’s voice sounded so flustered. “I figured this way we can still get an early start to our day and it would not throw off your routine,” he reasoned as he started up the truk. After a moment of quiet, Rook asked worriedly, “Ben?”  
The stunned sounding, “…okay,” had him even more confused but at least Ben wasn’t just going to hang up on him. He put the vehicle in drive and started to make his way to the compound’s surface entrance. He waited a moment as he could hear the sounds of Ben putting the phone down and he assumed on speaker. 

He started speaking, trying to brainstorm with his partner but not wanting to distract the teen from what he was doing lest he overexert himself and risk injury. “So I was thinking. Maybe that movie when the theater opens?”  
Ben’s breathing was coming faster now. Rook nodded at that. Good cardio was always a plus.   
“The… the theater won’t… open… for like…three hours,” Ben panted out. Rook pulled onto the ground level and onto the street that would take him to the highway.   
“Oh… then is there anything open before then that we can do? Is that arcade open,” Rook asked with an amused thought, “I admit I am curious to see if my ‘high score’ is still on that one game.”  
“Doesn’t open… until like noon…,” Ben said with a slight whine to his voice.

“Oh,” Rook said with disappointment. He tried to think of something else. Ben’s heavy breathing sounding through the interior of the Proto-Truk. The Revonnahgander had to admit he was impressed. It was sounding like Ben was having quite the work out. “I don’t know of too much else to do. My mornings are usually spent at base,” he admitted.  
“How about movie when the theater opens, “Ben suggested in his nearly gasping tone, “and then the arcade… maybe some chili fries … afterwards?”  
“That is a good idea,” Rook agreed only to pause when Ben made a pained grunt and a low whimper sound. With a frown, he asked worriedly, “Ben? Are you alright? What are you doing?”  
There was another pause before Ben answered in a hesitant tone, “…pushups?”

Rook pulled off the highway and into the city. The alien shook his head in amused fondness and began instructing, “Are you tensing up too much? You do not want to pull a muscle, Ben. Try some deep breaths. Start with smaller pushes until you can do a full one. It will help build up the muscles in your arms and back.”  
He could hear Ben trying to take deep breaths, even letting out a faint, near amused sounding chuckle. When the human spoke again his voice sounded rougher from exertion, “that… that seems to… be doing it, Rook. Thanks.”  
“You are welcome, Ben, “he said back with a smile to his face, happy to aid his partner with bettering himself. He hadn’t been expecting Ben to ask him to tell him what was happening back at base before the alien left. Rook quickly started to go into detail a breakdown of the situation from the team checking over the holding cells that hadn’t, thankfully, been affected by the power outage to poor Jerry from Inhuman Resources being rescued from a stuck elevator. As his explanation went on, Rook could hear Ben’s breathing pick up again and even hear the human start making soft grunting or a few groans of exertion. 

By this point Rook was very impressed. If Ben kept up an excessive routine like this every morning, then he could see why the Ben from the future had gotten quite muscular. Ben let out a faint, almost startled sound and then Rook heard a thud.  
“Ben? Are your alright,” he asked worriedly though the sound of Ben’s bright and winded sounding laughter calmed him instantly.   
“I’m okay…. I just uhm… slipped. It’s okay though,” there was a dazed sounding chuckle, “my bed broke my fall.”  
Rook shook his head at that and let out his own chuckle even as he double checked, “you are alright though?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m good now, partner, “Ben’s voice sounded in an almost relaxed fashion even with the obvious sounds of him trying to calm his breathing back down. He asked casually, “How far away are your, Rook?”  
The alien looked at the street signs and did a quick calculation before answering, “I will be at your house in about twenty minutes.”  
“Okay. That’ll give me enough time to get a quick shower in. OH! How about we try this little French café place that Gwen was talking about for breakfast,” Ben suggested, “you were saying you wanted to try different earth things. I hear crepes are really good.”  
“I am curious now on what they will taste like,” Rook agreed, happy that there was now a full plan, “I will be there shortly then. Goodbye.”

Ben couldn’t help but let out another laugh as he hung up the phone, still a bit in shock at what had just happened. His body still tingled and twitched from the incredible aftershocks of his orgasm. It had taken every bit of his will power to not just straight up start moaning and begging. Especially when Rook had decided to be helpful and went into instructor mode. Looking down his sweat and cum covered body, Ben wasn’t sure what Rook’s reaction would be if he ever knew that instead of talking him through painful pushups the Revonnahgander had been helping him through the process of insertion. He gasped out an, “oh god yes, “as he shifted on the bed and the very large toy shifted inside him. He tried to picture in his head the alien lecturing him on proper and safe means of sex and Ben quickly had to stop that line of thought or else he’d never be ready before Rook got here. Reaching down he eased the very large replica out of his body and managed to keep from wincing at just how sore and empty he now felt. Dang was Rook big. With wobbly legs, Ben made his way towards the shower so he could get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick shower, Ben tossed on some clean clothes. He winced slightly at the soreness he still felt and knew that he had a noticeable limp. He only hoped that Rook would think he just pulled something during the supposed exercise. As he managed to make his way downstairs, the familiar sound of Rook’s horn was heard and Ben instantly blushed bright red. Oh Man! How was he actually going to look his partner in the eyes? The alien would know, Ben was sure of it.  
“Okay… deep breaths, Ben. You got this. Rook doesn’t know. He’s kinda clueless about these things,” Ben tried to pep talk himself as he grabbed his hoodie and his keys, “adorably clueless.”

Rook watched as Ben exited his house, a frown started to form on his blue face as he noticed the human’s wince and he could tell Ben tried to hide the limp but it seemed to make it a tad more obvious. As the human climbed into the vehicle next to him, trying to conceal a wince by grabbing at the seatbelt, Rook let out a slight exasperated sigh.  
“Ben, are you alright? Your exercise this morning sounded very intense but from your shifting maybe you need to work on more stretching beforehand.”  
He again looked confused as Ben not only turned bright red and very obviously embarrassed. Trying to be helpful, Rook offered, “if you would like I can assist you with some stretching techniques that could help to avoid any pulled muscles in the future.”  
The Revonnahgander really didn’t understand why Ben had to put his face in his hands and let out a pained groan of, “oh god! Rook please just drop it and let’s go.”

The alien frowned but silently complied, turning back to the wheel and started driving down the street. After a few minutes, Ben seemed to regain control of himself and started to give directions from the gps on his phone. After a few minutes they pulled into a trendy little shopping complex with a series of cafes mixed between the stores.  
“There it is,” Ben smiled brightly as he saw the café with French flags out from and a small crowd waiting to be seated. “Gwen had said they have some really good croissants too. They sounded so good,” the human explained to Rook as he went to jump out of the truck, only to land on his feet and a sharp pain went up his back and he fell partially back into the truck.  
“Ben,” Rook called out worriedly and hurried around to the passenger side of the vehicle, coming to Ben’s side. With a gentle touch, Rook helped and supported Ben with standing as he let a large hand run down the human’s back, rubbing soothing circles to try and ease any soreness out of his partner.

Ben closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of Rook’s hand on his shoulder and the other one massaging his back through his shirt. Rook was so warm and so good at this. The human leaned forward and rested his head on the alien’s chest as that hand made its way down and then stopped on the small of his back.   
“Ben?” The curious sound of his partner’s voice had Ben snapping back to his sense and he stepped back and away from Rook and out of the alien’s comforting arms. “Tha… thanks there, partner. I’m good now.”

The alien couldn’t help but frown thoughtfully as Ben marched around him and towards the restaurant. He wasn’t sure what his partner was thinking but he had been acting a bit strange recently. And all the increased blushing really was starting to make Rook curious. He was going to keep a close eye on his partner and try to figure this out. With that decided, Rook followed after Ben into the café and they went to be seated.

As it turns out they both seemed to enjoy crepes. Ben apparently went crazy for a nutella strawberry crepe while Rook enjoyed a tofu and spinach one, much to Ben’s comical disgust. As they both shared a plate of warm and flaky croissant rolls and some drinks, Ben asked about something he had seen in Rook’s file, “so there was this one thing. What really happened during the phookito infestation at Plumber’s Academy?”  
And that had led to the Revonnahgander going off on a story involving the strange and troublesome alien rodents that had infested the training halls at the academy. And Ben couldn’t help but smile as he watched Rook talking animatedly about the bizarre incident and as he sipped his sweet Chocolat Chaud. This is what he wanted. More than just reading a report, no matter how detailed, there was just something better about actually talking to and watching a person remember something. He sat his cup down, not really paying too much attention other than on the table, and leaned closer to the alien with a chuckle, “so Scout and peanut butter, huh? Not sure if I’m going to be able to see him again and not laugh a little.”

Even as Rook laughed at that too, he reached down to grab at his drink, not really looking away from his audience of one.   
“It was indeed a sight,” he agreed and went to take a drink only to stop mid sip and then looked into the cup. “I am sorry, Ben. I accidentally grabbed your drink instead,” he said as he set the cup down, closer to Ben. He licked a little bit of chocolate off his upper lip, much to Ben’s silent enjoyment, before grabbing at his tea. Ben had let out a friendly smile and chuckle as he grabbed the cup back.  
“Don’t worry about it, Rook. It’s all good,” he said even as he lifted the cup back towards his mouth and if his lips fell onto the exact place that Rook’s had well the human doubted Rook noticed even as the alien went back into finishing his story.

After finishing breakfast, the two headed back to the Proto-Truk and went to make their way towards the movie theater. Rook was able to get Ben talking and trying to explain more about the film they were going to see. It was some type of rerelease of a vintage horror film involving an alien species attacking a group of trapped humans in space. Rook had pointed out how odd a concept that was considering their jobs, but Ben had assured him that it was a classic and worth at least a watch if only once.   
“Think of it like an introduction into human movie classics. Now you can get a feel for just films like Frankenstein or Romeo and Juliet.”  
“I am not sure how a film about a Transylian or a classical romantic tragedy will relate to, as you say, aliens bursting out of a rib cage…,” Rook stated hesitantly. Ben just shook his head and offered his partner a smile.  
“It’ll be great, Rook. Just enjoy it and don’t take it seriously.”


	5. Chapter 5

The movie had been an odd experience. The two had been completely entranced at the idea of the isolation. The creature appearing through the usual movie trope of jump scares. The alien winced as the human on screen had started screaming and, sure enough, had an unknown creature bust out of his innards. Ben had let out a slightly panicked sound and cringed back and to Rook’s surprise the human had instinctually pressed a bit closer to him. Ben hadn’t even been aware of the action but he did become aware of Rook resting a protective and comforting arm around his shoulders. That had made Ben stop and glance at the alien but when Rook didn’t give any other sign of paying attention to him, the human let his eyes close for a moment and just basked in the closeness.

After the movie the two headed towards the arcade. After the closeness from the movie theater, Ben was a little hesitant to try a few of the new installments in the place. He had enjoyed the feeling of Rook’s arm around him and the warmth that came from having the alien so close. His mind still caught up with the happenings of that morning, Ben was starting to think that maybe he had made a huge mistake. As he watched Rook taking aim on a zombie shooting game, the human let his eyes wander up that tall, lean form. The hidden body under what seemed like skin tight armor and Ben knew at least some of what was underneath. As his blood heated up, Ben definitely knew he was in trouble.

They had done a round of air hockey, Ben too distracted to offer the alien any real competition. He could see that Rook was looking at him with confusion from time to time and he knew that he was being obvious, or at least noticeable that he wasn’t acting quite right, but he couldn’t help it. The way Rook would lean slightly over a pinball machine, his hips moving slightly with the way he hit the flipper buttons had the human quickly pulling on his hoodie and tugging it down to cover the starting of a tent in his pants. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, especially out in public like this. He also couldn’t afford to have Rook catch on. They were friends, partners. He couldn’t lose him.

“Ben. How about that one? I do not believe we have played those yet,” Rook offered with a friendly smile. It was obvious he was unsure what was wrong with his human partner but he was trying to help Ben through it. Ben followed his gesture towards the Skee Ball wall. He nearly sighed in relief. That would let him focus on something other than Rook and where he could still hang with him and be near him but it would force him into thinking of something else. He smiled back at the alien.  
“Sure thing, partner. I’m going to kick your butt.”  
“I believe the earth saying is I will believe it when I see it,” Rook bantered back.

He really shouldn’t be surprised that, like everything in his life, he was proven wrong. Ben could only swallow as he watched Rook bend and toss the ball along the track and up into the targeted hole for the highest points. His usually pretty skilled tossing abilities where this game was concerned had vanished as he took one glance at those long flexing arms. This was not good. His low score was embarrassing but he really couldn’t focus enough to care.

“Ben,” Rook asked curiously but in very high spirits at the sight of both his score and the amount of tickets he had won, “did you not say you were good at this game? Your form seems wrong. Would you like assistance?”  
Ben nearly groaned in frustration at the offer. Rook seemed to think he was straight up terrible at this game and the human didn’t really want to correct him because it would just lead to questions. Glaring at the score board above his game Ben muttered out a defeated, “yeah, sure.”  
The feeling of Rook moving not only closer to him but right behind him, hands working Ben’s body into a better position, had the human’s heart almost completely stop. 

“If you widen your stance a bit,” the alien nudged Ben’s legs wider apart, making Ben bite his lip to keep from desperately moaning. One arm wrapping for a moment around Ben’s waist to hold the human still before grabbing onto his hip. The other hand dropped a ball into the human’s limp hand of Ben’s throwing arm before grabbing Ben’s wrist firmly and guiding it through the motion of tossing. As the lights flashed and the game sounded loudly the ball landing in the proper hole, Ben let out a needy whimper. Rook stepped back and smiled proudly at his partner. “There we go. Now you try.”  
Ben only managed to maybe throw two more balls, Rook stepping back in to assist when he felt Ben’s posture wasn’t just right. As the game ended and the alien bent to gather their tickets Ben turned sharply and managed to just call back to Rook a quick, “BATHROOM,” before practically running there.

He had never been so glad to be alone before. All the stalls empty it seemed and he rushed into one and slammed the door closed and locked it. Ben grabbed and lifted up the bottom of his hoodie and shirt and quickly shoved the end into his mouth hoping to muffle any and all noises that he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep in. Even as he dropped his pants, gravity pulling them down to his knees, the human knew he wasn’t going to last long. Ben quickly wrapped a hand around his cock, a desperate sound coming from his throat as he started pumping himself in a near punishing pace. He was already so slick from precum, Ben was actually glad that he hadn’t soaked through his pants.

He leaned back against the stall door, spreading his legs wider. It felt so good. He barely heard the restroom’s main door open and the grumbling of one of the employee’s as the worker came in to use the facilities and then wash his hands. Ben bit down harder on the fabric in his mouth. He knew his saliva was drenching the material but even with the knowledge that someone else was in the room and could catch him Ben couldn’t stop himself. It felt like his body had been on the edge for hours and he would go crazy without release. As he could hear the employee making his way back to the door to exit, Ben let his second hand slip down between his spread thighs. He needed that fullness back. 

As he circled the tip of his finger over his still sore entrance, Ben’s head tipped back against the stall door and his eyes closed. He was so distracted he didn’t hear the main door open and the almost completely silent steps enter. His hand on his cock sped up a little, and as he pressed one finger inside him, Ben couldn’t keep the blissful groan from escaping his throat. The jolt of pure electrical sensation shooting through his body as he fingered himself and tried to find his prostate had Ben grateful that he had the forethought to gag himself cause he knew he was making needy and desperate passionate noises as he worked his hole and dick. He could see the end in sight. His legs trembled and he hoped they wouldn’t give out but he couldn’t force himself to care enough if they didn’t. He was just that close. And as he shifted his hips and pressed his finger in as deep as it could go, there was the brushing of his gland that Ben had been craving. He let his head knock back against the stall door again as his body arched and he groaned out in complete bliss.

It took him several moments to come back to awareness. He never heard the door once more quietly open and just as silently close. Ben blinked his eyes open as his back sagged back against the door and wall of the small space. He let out a faint groan as he opened his mouth and let the fabric fall out. The realization of what he had just done came crashing down on Ben and he knew instantly he was in trouble. He needed to get his need under control or else he ran the risk of doing something that could drive Rook away. But even as he thought that, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the feeling of a finger pulling out of his hole and not something bigger, longer, and far more satisfying.  
He cleaned up as best he could, and tried to make himself once more look presentable before exiting the restroom and returning back to the main arcade. Rook was there waiting, holding a plushie version of his alien Ditto, of all things. The alien flashed him a worried smile as he noticed Ben and met him half way. He offered the human the prize without hesitation and Ben hugged the plush close.  
“Ben? Are you feeling alright? If you need to go home…,” Rook started to offer but Ben cut him off quickly.  
“Nah, it’s okay. I’m feeling better.” Ben offered the alien what he hoped was a reassuring smile, “How about we get some lunch? I could really go for some chili fries and the day’s not over yet right?”  
As the two started to make their way to the exit and towards where their vehicle was parked, Ben was too caught up in his own thoughts, holding the plushie in his arms with an almost shy smile, and never noticed the observing, almost contemplative look Rook gave him.


	6. Chapter 6

The last planned stop for the day was for chili fries and Rook drove them to their usual spot. As Ben went to order he left the alien to find them a vacant table in the outside seating area of the place. The human cast a worried look over at his partner. The entire drive here had been quiet and after how their whole day so far had been them talking and getting along pretty well, Ben was now worried he had some how offended his partner again. He could see Rook sitting at the table with his arms crossed and his face in an expression of deep thought. Grabbing their food, Ben was hesitant but made his way back.

“You okay there, buddy?”  
Ben watched as Rook’s head shot up and looked at the human a little startled.  
“Oh, Ben! Yes. Just thinking on something,” Rook sounded hesitant. The alien glanced down at the table even as Ben set down the two plates of chili fries.  
“No onions and no extra spice,” Ben said in an offering tone and pushed Rook’s plate closer to him before asking, “something you want to talk about?”  
Rook shook his head in negative as he grabbed one of the fries and chewed on it thoughtfully for a moment. Taking a deep breath, Ben looked a little hesitantly at his partner and offered, “if I said something to upset you, I’m sorry?”  
That had Rook instantly looking at the human with his undivided attention before giving him an answering smile, “It is nothing to worry about, Ben. I am thinking on something that is puzzling me. Nothing you have done.”

It was very obvious when Ben’s body sagged in relief.  
“Oh, thank god,” he muttered out with a sigh, “I thought I had done something to upset you again and I couldn’t think of what I could have said. And as far as I could tell I hadn’t done anything else to cause another cultural misunderstanding.”  
Rook watched him and was silent for a moment before a smile that to Ben looked just a tad forced but still genuine. The alien’s next words had him once more at ease.  
“It was nothing you said, Ben, though it may be another cultural misunderstanding. I am just still adapting to your world and there are still things, from time to time, that throw me a bit off.”  
Ben offered with a friendly smile, “well if you have questions I’ll try and do my best to answer them, partner.”  
“Sounds good, thank you,” Rook agreed and the two of them went back to eating their fries.

They were nearly finished when Ben got a text message from Driba demanding more smoothies. The human let out an annoyed sigh.  
“What is it,” Rook asked curiously. Ben sent an answering message back saying he was on it before looking back at Rook.  
“Driba did me a favor and I kinda promised him smoothies for a while,” he said trying to not tell the whole truth but knowing if he tried to lie it would be more than obvious he was hiding something. Rook looked at his partner curiously.  
“What kind of favor?”  
The answering blush and the sudden avoidance to Rook’s gaze had the Revonnahgander both curious and a touch worried. Ben’s overly hesitant reply of, “something personal,” didn’t dampen those feelings.

“Did you want me to deliver them for you,” Rook offered, making Ben sigh in relief at the change of subject. He offered back a once more shy smile and said softly, “you don’t have to, Rook. We’ve been having fun. I kinda don’t want to end the day early unless you have to be somewhere.”  
The alien shook his head and answered back, “I do not want our day to end early either. We seldom get days off. But I do need to return back to base if only to grab something from my quarters. How about I come to your place afterwards and we can finish our day off with some video games?”  
That perked Ben right back up. His hand going for his wallet to pull out money for the smoothies.  
“That sounds great! If there’s two of us we can try to beat the super combo score.”  
Rook offered an amused chuckle as he stood and led them back towards their vehicle. “Sounds like we will have a fun evening, Ben.”

After having dropped Ben off at his house, Rook made his way back towards Plumber’s base. With arms full of cups, the alien made his way down towards the science labs. The sounds of the two Galvan’s bickering getting louder the closer he got.  
“Still can’t believe you got rid of my silicone.”  
“You weren’t going to do anything with it! I’d been telling you it was getting in the way for months.”  
“Still wasn’t yours to get rid of.”  
“You should have kept it on your side of the lab then.”  
Rook walked in and cleared his throat. The two Galvan’s looked at him then dropping everything, literally, then ran at him for the drinks.  
“Finally!”

Now with his arms empty, Rook had to admit he was beyond curious. He knew Ben would be upset if he knew that the alien hadn’t let the subject be but there was something off about the human lately and he needed to know what. Rook looked down at Driba and asked, “So Ben said you did him a personal favor and that he owes you smoothies now?”  
The Galvan smiled brightly as he sipped his drink, “That is correct, but I’ve been sworn to secrecy on the matter.”  
Rook frowned in thought. This was going to require some quick thinking on his part if he wanted answers. These two didn’t show it too often but they were of the Galvan race and beyond normal creatures’ intelligence. Rook however did know one thing that would make them talk and he could guide the conversation to get his answers. Arguing with eachother.

“So what is this silicone that you both were arguing about before I came in?”  
Blukic sipped his smoothie but sent his partner a hard glare.  
“It’s a heat resistant type substance made here on earth. It can be a fluid or a solid depending on it’s state and it can be water resistant and often used in sealants or lubricants even a bunch of earth-based products. I’d have shown you some… if I still had any.”  
Driba glared back and argued, “you weren’t going to do anything with it. It was in the way!”  
“You didn’t need to throw it out!”  
“I didn’t throw it out!”  
“If you didn’t throw it out it’s still be here!”  
“Ben needed it so I gave it to him!”

Rook looked confused as he watched the two argue.  
“What woud Ben need silicone for?”  
“It was personal!” Driba yelled back at Blukic before realizing what he had said. He frowned darkly and turned away from the two others in the room and loudly sipped his smoothie.

“The last time you two were together was almost two weeks ago,” Blukic said trying to think his way through the situation, “that was when Ben wanted you to help him look up Rook’s file.”  
“Yes. And it took you at least four days to even notice it was missing.”  
The mention of Ben looking up his file had Rook beyond curious now. After all this time he knew how his partner usually thought, which was by the ear usually, so that meant that if the human had been reading his file then something in it must have triggered a desire to have that silicone.  
“If you two will excuse me,” the taller alien said as he backed out of the lab to the sounds of the two Galvans once more starting another round of arguing and made his way towards the plumber’s barracks and his own personal quarters.

Once inside he went to his private computer desk and sat down. Opening his own personal file, Rook skimmed through all his stats from his Academy days even matching reports from his instructors, but nothing seemed to fit. Opening and skimming through his mission reports seemed to come up with another dead end in his research. Deciding to try a cross reference idea instead Rook opened up a search engine for the many common uses for silicone on earth. Looking at the top ten main uses had Rook frowning at just how versatile the substance was. From plumbing to medical care, Rook scanned the page only to pause at one of the uses listed: Sex Toys and Lubricants.

He was beyond hesitant. There was knowing about a race and KNOWING about a race. But even as Rook stared at the page the event from earlier rang in his mind. Following Ben into the washroom after the human had practically ran there in a panic. Making his way silently in, not wanting to startle his partner only to stop just inside the main room’s entrance and he had stared blankly at the closed stall door where he could not only see Ben’s feet underneath but obviously hear the human. The alien had pressed his hand against the washroom’s main door, insuring it stayed closed incase anyone else had tried to come in and allowing the human what was obviously a much-needed private moment.

Rook closed his eyes, body surge of heat shooting through his body as he remembered the sound of Ben’s completion in a near desperate but muffled groan. He was quick to make his exit, so Ben wouldn’t have been embarrassed at being discovered. Opening his eyes before he lost himself in a curious bit of fantasy, Rook clicked on a link and then looked on observantly over the pictures of said items. Those were shaped very specifically. Similar to a male’s genitals. An odd idea came to him and he moved into the area of his own file that had his full biological and appearance break down. He remembered that the plumbers were very excited at the prospect of cataloging a brand-new species of alien into their database. It had been an embarrassing moment when they had him strip down and machines had mapped out his entire body. It hadn’t taken really more than a few moments, but it had still seemed at the time odd. Now the idea was something Rook could write off since he had seen the vast number of different aliens and just how unique every species was in both a visual and genetic sense.

As he scanned through his measurements, even chuckling at the faint mention of the mark left over from when his bi'nthak had fallen off. There were the number if stripes on his person. And, ah, there is was. The measurements to what would to nearly all races be a very private subject. As he looked over what was actually quite standard for his people, Rook pondered a moment to think on Ben’s size. The human would have to do a great deal of prep work on himself if he wanted the two of them to be compatible and not risk injury.

Letting out a slight sound of disappointment at that, Rook closed out the windows on his computer. A quick glance at a nearby clock made him curse as he realized he would be later then he intended getting back to Ben. He quickly made his way out and back towards his vehicle. He would see if anything came up with Ben, if the human indeed seemed interested in him, then he would broach the subject. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions without any evidence and make their whole working relationship strained. Those thoughts stayed with him all the way back to Ben’s house.

It was just starting to turn into evening. Rook didn’t see the car for Ben’s father in the driveway but made a point of leaving plenty of space for the man’s vehicle when he parked. As he made his way to the door, Rook went to knock only to pause. An overwhelming urge creeping upon him and instead he fished into a hidden pocket in his armor and pulled out the emergency house key that Ben’s mother had given him months back. He hesitated but with a deep steadying breath Rook let himself in. He tried to stay as quiet as he could, looking around the living room as he walked by. Ben had already set up the game system and controllers and Rook felt a stab of guilt for being late. There was a sound from upstairs that drew his attention and Rook curiously followed it.

Being as quiet as he could, which seemed to be near silent and he was very thankful for his people’s skills, Rook made his way upstairs and towards his partner’s bedroom. There he paused outside. He knew those sounds. He had heard them just this morning, hadn’t he. So very similar to this afternoon but unmuffled, completely unrestrained. And suddenly Rook felt a wave of heat and desire hit his body. He could tell from the needy whimpers and desperate sounding moans that Ben was close. He rested his forehead against the closed door and listened, hearing Ben’s build up until finally there was a blissful shout of release. The alien let a shiver of want to shake his frame before quietly backing away and making his way back downstairs.

As quietly as he could he stepped back outside and took deep calming breaths. There was a chance that Ben was only inspired to have something else made. And Rook knew he couldn’t just directly as Ben if the human had been pleasuring himself to thoughts of his partner. Ben would never admit to a direct question like that. He had to investigate first. Find proof and maybe the item he rather hoped was there. Then he would question the human and maybe see if Ben liked the idea of one Revonnahgander cock inside him while Rook’s own was inside the human’s mouth. That thought in mind, Rook knocked loudly on the door to let Ben know he was there and waited to be let in. The alien just had to find a way to sneak into the human’s room without being suspicious and snoop. What could go wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

He could hear the slamming of doors and heavy stomping footsteps on the stairs. It was only a few minutes but when Ben answered the poor human was obviously in a hurry. His clothes wrinkled and looked like they’d been tossed on, his hair in complete disarray, and he was flushed and near gasping for breath. Rook nearly bit his lip if only to keep from saying something.  
“Rook! Uhm…,” Ben couldn’t blush more even if he wanted to, “when… when you hadn’t called, and you were so late… I thought you got called into work and weren’t coming back over tonight.”  
The alien watched as Ben looked a little worriedly at him and he quickly offered an apologetic smile.  
“I got delayed when I dropped off the smoothies,” he said in half-truth, “I am sorry it took me so long. I really should have called.”

Ben gave him a relieved looking smile and opened the door wider, gesturing an inviting wave of his arm inside. “It’s all good, partner. You’re here now. Come on! We’ve got plenty of time still for game play!”  
Rook stepped inside and let Ben close the door and lead him towards the living room. He refused to say anything when he noticed Ben’s slight limp was back or when the human winced slightly as he sat down on the couch. The alien sat down next to the human and grabbed at the controller that was handed to him.  
“Alright! Let’s get our game on,” Ben cheered happily as he started the game system up. Rook cast a quick glance at his partner and noticed him still just a bit on edge. He would need to wait until Ben was more relaxed and then claim some excuse to go investigate. With that determined thought in mind, Rook turned back to the television.

Almost two hours later and Rook could say that, thankfully, Ben had started to relax. He had tried not to point out or act as if he had noticed just how sore and tense the human was. Any time he shifted on the couch for a more comfortable position and the human nearly jumped. They had managed near constant game play for that entire time and trying to make excuses, so he could snoop had been blocked by a very overly polite Ben being a good host. He wanted to get a drink of water, Ben instantly put the game on pause and was already heading towards the kitchen to get it for him. He wished to use the restroom, Ben guided him to the one downstairs for when there was visiting company.

He would almost think that Ben knew his plan to sneak up to Ben’s bedroom to investigate, if not for the attempts to hide obvious soreness when he moved too much or stayed sitting in the same spot for too long. And there was the smell. Rook hadn’t ever taken into consideration just how much stronger a Revonnahgander’s sense of smell was but as Ben had shifted next to him on the sofa, side pressing for a moment against his, as they played video games, Rook had to strongly resist the urge to turn and bury his nose against the skin of Ben’s neck or even in the human’s hair. His partner smelled of musk and sex and he had to covertly cross his legs to avoid Ben witnessing the tightness of certain parts of his armor.

Temptation was slowly driving the alien insane as he kept trying to think of a way to excuse himself so that he could make his way upstairs without being noticed.   
“Rook? You okay, partner,” Ben asked curiously. He risked a quick glance towards the alien even as he managed to pull off a power up bonus in the game. “If you want we can try playing something else… or even watch a movie or something instead?”  
The human paused the game before turning to look at his partner, giving Rook his full attention. Rook looked at the human and was about to say something only to pause. The lights from the video game catching and reflecting off Ben’s green eyes. Why had he never payed attention to just how beautiful they were? Like the greenest field blooming full of life. He reached out a hand without really thinking and cupped Ben’s reddening cheek, his thumb gently stroking just under one of Ben’s eyes.   
“…Rook…?”  
“Ben… I…”

The sound of the garage door opening drew the human’s attention and he jerked away quickly, his face aflame with his blush. He cast Rook a confused look before stuttering out, “that…. That’s probably my dad.”  
Rook looked awkwardly down at his hands before clearing his throat and offering a soft, “should we go and greet him? He may need help carrying things.”  
“Right,” Ben agreed, jumping to his feet and looking now anywhere but at Rook as he started to back away. “Right… I’ll just go. Uhm… I’ll see if he needs help. Why don’t you just wait here… you’re a guest after all.”  
Not giving the alien any real chance to respond, Ben turned and ran from the room.

Rook was hesitant to leave the couch. He knew that Ben would be back soon and with his father in tow, but this was seriously the first real moment alone he had had since getting to the house. Trying to be quick and hoping that his findings were what he expected, and he could avoid Ben being angry at him, the alien hurriedly got to his feet and made his way upstairs. He quickly ducked into his partner’s room, trying to avoid stepping on the piles of gamer magazines and dirty laundry that was scattered around the floor. He cast a glance around and tried to think logically. Ben had been in here. He was sure the human would want to be comfortable while he was seeking pleasure by his own hand. So he was guessing that Ben would have on his bed. 

The alien made his way over and sat down on the unmade mess of blankets and pillows. He muttered out loud to himself as he tried to think like Ben, “think Blonko. He had just finished when you knocked. He would not have had time to properly put everything away and still get dressed in the time it took him to answer the door. So that means that it should be here.” He looked around and started to check and shake out the bedding. Nothing rolled out of the blankets or fell to the floor. Reaching under a pillow came back with negative results as well but Dear Revonnah could Rook smell Ben on his pillow. He leaned down and pressed his face into the soft padded mass and fought back a groan as the smell of his human’s sweat and musk was so nearly over powering. As he nuzzled the fabric he let his arms spread out and his right hand stretched off the bed, knocking against the side table. And something that wasn’t wood. 

Lifting his head, Rook turned to look at the item in question and sure enough it was a box, peaking out from a hiding place behind the piece of furniture. He quickly sat up and tugged the box free from its hiding spot. The contents rattled inside, and Rook had a moment to question himself. Was this worth the risk of Ben’s friendship and their working relationship? Even as his hand slipped to the lid his thoughts turned back to the arcade restroom to the sounds of Ben lost in pleasure. If he could be the one to make his human make those sounds from now on then yes. It was worth it. Rook opened the lid.  
“Rook? Why didn’t you wait downstairs and… OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”


	8. Chapter 8

Ben had full blown panicked and fled the living room. His thoughts on his partner and those freakin perfect sunset gold eyes and his adorable fuzzy face and the way his hand had just seriously caressed his cheek. He was trying and failing to calm down the burning feeling of his heated blush from his face. As he went into the garage he could see that sure enough his dad, Carl, was pulling out bags of groceries from the trunk of his car. Ben sighed almost in relief. Something to do so he could quickly avoid his thoughts. And with that he jumped to the task of helping his father carry in and put away the groceries.

Once done, Ben’s dad excused himself to go to bed. Apparently the elder had had a long day at work and was just wanting to settle in for the night. Ben offered a smile and a soft, “night, dad,” to the older Tennyson. Carl waved back at Ben as he headed towards his own bedroom calling back a tired, “Night, Ben. You and Rook have fun, just keep the noise down please.”   
Ben watched his father ascend the stairs before going back towards the living room. He walked in, ready to say something to his partner only to look around at the empty room. He didn’t think the alien would leave especially not without saying something first. He glanced down towards the restroom but saw the door open so that was a no. Beyond confused, Ben pondered where else Rook could have gone when suddenly a thought struck him and he visibly paled. Oh god, not his bedroom. Please not there.

He hurried up the stairs trying to not be overly loud to disturb his dad and he could see it, the light under the closed door. He tried to think positively. Maybe Rook needed something. He obviously wouldn’t be looking for things. Sure, he was fine. Ben grabbed the door handle and opened the door, the words already falling from his lips, “Rook? Why didn’t you wait downstairs and… OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
He looked on in horror at the sight of Rook sitting on his bed, having opened his secret box and staring inside.

Rook was glad that his species wasn’t visibly able to blush. He knew what he was looking for and if he was being truthful with himself hoping to find, but actually seeing it and several other things was an entirely different situation. To top it all off Ben was looking at him like a deer in headlights. A very skittish deer who was about to run. Trying to take control of the situation, Rook reached in and pulled out the long replica of a Revonnahgander’s genitalia. The coloring was all off. The base being blue while the shaft was a mix of the same blue and then white. There were even two sets of strips going up the length. He glanced up at Ben, holding the toy in his hand, and tried to make his voice sound as seductive as he could, “there are not usually stripes on our penises, Ben. Though that much detail was not in my file. For that you only needed to ask.”

The human didn’t know what he was feeling. The outright humiliation and horror he could distinguish as soon as he saw Rook with that box in hand. The deep and promising growl uttered from the alien had Ben’s body shaking. He was feeling too many things. Too many conflicting emotions were warring inside the human’s skull and his brain couldn’t settle for anything beyond the near white noise roar in his ears and his near unseeing gaze as he continued to stare at Rook. As he watched Rook look at him, a worrying look taking over his blue face, Ben could feel the rush of blood moving finally out of his ears and to his face. His emotions settling on complete panic and embarrassment. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t DO THIS! He turned and ran out the door.

Rook blinked in completely bewilderment before tossing the dildo and box to the side. He called out for the human, but Ben was already going down the stairs. Rook hurried and chased after him. Down the stairs and out the front door. Even with a head start, Rook had a longer stride and was able to catch him just as Ben went to run down the driveway. With a growl, Rook grabbed the teen’s shoulder and shoved Ben back against the side of the Proto-Truk. He grabbed Ben’s wrists when the human tried to struggle to get away and Rook pinned them against the vehicle on both sides of Ben’s head. As he got close, ready to yell at the human, Rook paused as he heard Ben’s pleading whispers of, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
It was the sight of Ben’s eyes, clenched shut and a tear escaping that had the alien relaxing his grip. Rook leaned in and rested his forehead against Ben’s.

Ben shook as he was pinned against the side of the vehicle. Apologies leaving his lips like a mantra. Rook was going to be disgusted. He was going to request a new partner. He was going to leave him. He was…  
“Ben… please calm down, my heart.”  
What? Ben could feel the alien’s grip loosen on him. And he felt Rook rest his forehead against his, the alien almost nuzzling him.  
“I will not hurt you, Ben. You know that.”  
His form still trembled but he managed to lift his face a little, press his head to Rook’s a touch more firmly.

“That is it, beloved,” Rook’s soothing voice washed over him, “It is alright. You are alright.”  
It was the feeling of Rook moving against him that had him draw a shaky breath. Then there was the feel of Rook’s lips as they pressed against his forehead then cheek that had Ben hesitantly opening his eyes to gaze at his partner. The sunset eyes met Ben’s and the human gasped at the look in them. That wasn’t disgust or anger that was something far far better. Rook once more rested his forehead against Ben’s as he said softly, “Do you promise not to run if I let you go?”  
And running was the last think on Ben’s mind at the moment, especially when Rook was looking at him like that. From somewhere in his brain there apparently was a playful part that was still working even if he wasn’t sure how. He whispered back, “hmmm… I wouldn’t risk it if I was you. You better hold on tight, Rook,” before he leaned closer and pressed his lips against his partner’s.

What ever tenseness remained in his body quickly vanished as he felt Rook kiss him back. Their lips moving together almost instantly in sync. Whether it was because of Ben’s words or not it almost seemed like the Revonnahgander wasn’t taking any chances. He let his grip on Ben’s wrists tug and guide the human to wrapping his arms around the alien’s neck as Rook let his arms embrace Ben’s smaller form and press him more firmly against the side of the truck. Tongues meeting and curling around each other and the two were completely oblivious to anything but the moment. Ben let his hands grab onto Rook’s armor plating at his shoulders. Rook felt it, Ben using his grip to lift himself higher, closer. The alien tightened his grip around Ben’s waist and helped the human in lifting up and wrapping his legs around Rook’s hips to be better pressed against that taller form.

Neither of them stopping, as the new position allowed Rook to press Ben fully against the side of the truck and their lengths completely pressed against each other. Mouths moved against the other, drool sliding down chins as they messily made out and let their tongues continue to wrestle each other. Ben could hear Rook making a mixed sound between almost a purr and a growl that had him near crazed and desperately needing more. His needy and wanton sounds fueling Rook’s fire ever hotter. Neither was sure when hips started moving but they both realized that they were urgently grinding against each other. Rook managed to pull his mouth away to gasp out, “Ben… we can not be doing this out here.”  
Ben whimpered and tightened the grip on his thighs, pulling Rook even closer and gasping an answering, “Can’t stop. God, Rook! Don’t stop.”

Rook let Ben pull his head back down and reseal their mouth’s together once more, muffling the sounds of their moans as they frotted hard. The friction driving them both crazy. Ben whimpered as he could feel his body building up. Building, building, building, and then he was coming undone. He barely managed to keep his mouth on Rook’s as he very nearly pulled back to scream his completion. Ben could feel Rook’s last few thrusts become spastic as the alien lost his rhythm the closer he got, and Ben let his tongue guide Rook’s back into his mouth before the human started to suck on the alien’s tongue. He felt Rook’s body shudder hard and press him back harder against the vehicle, before he sagged. Rook barely managed to catch himself before he either dropped Ben or sank to the ground in spent satisfaction. 

Ben pulled his mouth back to press a kiss on Rook’s nose. Even as they both were still trying to catch their breath from all the exertion, Ben couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Oh god, Rook. You just took me in my driveway. What if someone saw?”  
Rook rested his head on Ben’s shoulder. “If I remember correctly, Ben, I offered for us to stop so as to take our coupling somewhere more private,” he tilted his head to peak up into Ben’s eyes, “you were the one telling me not to stop.”  
“Course I couldn’t let you stop Rook,” Ben said, a surge of confidence coming over him after what they had just done, “I’ve been fantasizing about you for over a week. Been touching myself and trying to make sure I could fit you inside me. Want you inside me.”

Rook gasped out as another wave of desire stirred in his blood. He pressed Ben once more firmly back against the side of the truck as he let out a dark growl against Ben’s throat.  
“You want that? Want me to claim your body, Ben? Open you wide for me so that your smaller human body can take what I give you.”  
Ben let out a full-blown whimper of pure need and panted out, “oh god yes. I’ve cum like four times already today. How am I still this turned on?”  
Rook chuckled and licked up Ben’s neck before moving back, his hands guiding Ben’s legs down so the human was once more standing on his own.  
“I am unsure, but I know that I should have you on a bed. And I would very much like to see you do your routine morning stretches for me,” Rook said this with a groping squeeze to Ben’s ass,” show me how you make your self ready for me, Ben. Want to see you use that toy knowing that I am watching you.”   
Ben gripped Rook’s arm in the strongest grip he could as he then turned and pulled the alien back towards and then into the house. They needed his bedroom right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Rook barely managed to get Ben to pause long enough for him to close and lock the front door before the human was dragging him towards the stairs. As they climbed, Ben paused a few steps up from him to turn and look back at the alien. Now of a slightly closer height, Ben chuckled softly before leaning over and kissing Rook once more, enjoying the more even elevation. Rook’s arms wrapped around Ben once more as he let Ben’s hunger lead their kiss into a passionate one once more. As he felt the human trying to press closer to him, Rook managed to pull back just enough to let out a playful, warning growl.  
“If we continue, Ben, we will never make it to your bedroom. I do not believe your father would appreciate me taking you here on the stairs.”

This close it was more than obvious to see Ben’s pupils dilate as pure need surged through the human, his throat releasing a desperate sounding whimper. Ben once more grabbed the alien’s hand and bodily dragged him up the rest of the stairway and down towards his bedroom. Just as they entered, Ben watched as Rook closed this door as well and then started to stalk towards him like a predator about to pounce. The human swallowed loudly as he watched Rook move towards him. That voice dropping an octave to purr out to him, “I believe you will feel more comfortable, Ben if you strip.”  
The human shivered as those words made his body react as if they were a caress onto themselves. 

With shaking hands, Ben started removing his clothes. His t-shirt pulled up and over his head, shoes and socks kicked off. He licked his lips and looked at Rook as his hands paused at the button of his jeans. There was a burning hunger in Rooks’s eyes as they raked over Ben’s exposed bits. The alien’s larger hands moved to first his wrist where he hit a button. The proto-armor went loose around his body. The Rook reached up to his shoulders towards the hidden latches there to remove his clothing. Ben stepped towards him, arms reaching out to touch softly at the armor chest and asked shyly, “can I?”  
Rook nodded his head, taking in Ben’s eager face as he reached up. Rook let his hands guide the human’s and together had Rook’s armor sagging and falling off the tall body.

As the alien’s chest became exposed, Ben leaned in and nuzzled against it, marveling at Rook’s muscles and the oh so soft fur. Rook let his arms wrap around Ben, holding the smaller body close to his own as he stepped out of the pile of his clothing. He leaned down to press tender kisses upon the top of Ben’s head before saying encouragingly, “finish undressing, Ben. I need to see all of you.”  
Ben felt his blush return as his hands once more went to the front of his trousers. He undid the button and zipper and then, hooking his thumbs in the waistband, he pushed both jeans and underwear down together leaving himself completely bare for the Revonnahgander’s eyes. The clothing sliding down his legs to the floor where as he tried to step out of them, Ben got tangle and fell backwards, landing on his bed.

Rook chuckled even as he pulled down his own undergarments.  
“What was it you said this morning, Ben? You slipped but your bed broke your fall?”  
Ben’s eyes widened as Rook lowered himself down onto his knees on the floor and helped ease Ben’s clothing off the human’s ankles before he lifted on leg and pressed his lips against the skin there. The human leaned back against his elbows and looked down his body to where Rook was kneeling on the floor. His erection on open display to those golden eyes and Rook looked his feel even as he let his tongue snake out to lick at the skin of Ben’s ankle.  
“Oh god, Rook,” Ben gasped out. He watched as that agile mouth licked and nipped up his leg. When Rook’s mouth landed against the skin of his inner thigh, the human’s eyes closed, and he let out a breathy moan.

“I want to see it, Ben. Want to see you stretched so full as you think of me,” Rook let his hands rest on top of Ben’s thighs, then sliding slowly up in a sensual caress. The alien’s hands did not move inwards to the human’s dick, instead he teasingly stroked over hip bones and across Ben’s stomach. His mouth pressed playfully moving over Ben’s groin without letting a single touch land where Ben needed it most.  
“Would you show me?”  
Ben tossed his head back and groaned in desperation. He managed out a weak, “god, yes! Please, Rook,” which was quickly answered with the alien’s lustful growl of, “then show me.”

Ben’s hands blindly groped and clawed at the blanket as he tried to find his box that had been lost in the bedding. He barely managed to keep in a shout of triumph as his hand finally hit the top of it and he pulled the thing closer. He let out a near panicky sound as his hand couldn’t find the favored toy when it blindly fished inside. Instead he grabbed at a tube of lube even as he turned his neck to try and see if he could spot the thing. Rook pulled back to press a kiss against Ben’s knee before shifting up. He let out a soothing, “it is alright, Ben. I’ve got it. Just get yourself nice and wet for it.”

“God, Rook. With talk like that you could go into sex phone operator and freakin retire from the Plumbers if you wanted,” Ben gasped out but started to do as he was instructed. The human opened the tube and squeezed some of the slick over his fingers. Under the alien’s watchful gaze, Ben reached between his spread legs and down to circle and rub against his tender and sore entrance. He knew he had stretched earlier, the dildo having been inside Ben only minutes before he had rushed down to let the alien into his house. But just like this morning, Ben probably hadn’t stretched as much as he really needed too. He had been impatient and desperate to be filled and now was no different. 

Only taking a moment to tease the clenching ring of muscle, Ben pressed two fingers in. He bit his lip to distract himself from the burn as he let his fingers start thrusting inside himself. He barely gave time for a real stretch before he was trying to push a third finger in and he turned his head into the blanket to try and hide a faint keening sound of pain. A large hand grabbed his and held it still.  
“Not like that, Ben,” Rook said softly from where he was kneeling once more between Ben’s spread legs.  
“Gently, beloved. I do not want you to hurt anymore than you already do.” He let his grip loosen it’s hold and moved to cover Ben’s, guiding that smaller hand into a slower rhythm.  
“Just like that,” he encouraged as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against Ben’s hip, “so very good, my heart. Can you feel yourself opening for me? Your body needing me?”  
Ben moaned, eyes closing as the pace slowed and he began to feel so good. Instead of a rushed fire he could tell this would be a slow burn that would blaze even hotter because of it.

Rook led the movements, watching as the human’s fingers spread him open for the alien’s hungry gaze. He guided Ben into pressing in a fourth finger as the alien squeezed more lube over their digits. Rook couldn’t help but stare, enthralled at the vision his partner made. Ben’s body already covered in a shine of sweat and the human’s body subtly moving as if trying to take those finger’s deeper. Ben’s arched neck was calling Rook to press his lips and teeth against it. To mark the pale column of flesh. He moved his hand slightly over Ben’s and laced their fingers so as allowing him to press a digit of his own into the human.

Ben’s back arched as he cried out. He was so very full. He needed it now. He pleaded, desperately, “Rook, please. Need to be filled. Please.”  
Rook could only agree with Ben, he was losing his own patience too, but he would not rush this and cause more harm to his partner. Lifting Ben’s legs up and over his shoulders, Rook had a full view of the human’s twitching hole as he pulled their fingers from it. At Ben’s pleading whimper of, “Rook…,” the alien grabbed the toy and moved to press the tip against the now fluttering ring of muscle.  
“Let me see you take it, Ben,” he purred and started to press the dildo inside slowly, watching it disappear inch by glorious inch until the flared base rested against Ben’s ass cheeks. The human was gasping now as if he was unable to get enough air in his lungs.  
“You are so good, Beloved,” he rumbled lightly and pressed kisses to Ben’s inner thighs once more before he started to lift himself slowly over Ben. His mouth stopping to hover over the human’s dripping dick and Rook let his tongue lick a path from base to tip so as to get a taste. Ben’s back arched sharply off the bed even as his hands flew to his face to clamp over his mouth as the human barely was able to muffle what would have been a very loud shout. Seeing this, Rook let a playful look come over his face and he moved to cover Ben’s body fully with his own. His hands gripped and pulled Ben’s hands away before the alien swooped in and stole a kiss.

“You need to keep quiet, Ben. If you are wanting I may have an idea,” he offered. Ben looked at him in a near lustful craze and nodded his head already willing to give his all to Rook. He let out a whine as Rook pushed up and off his body though and held out his arms pleadingly.  
“Do not worry, my heart. I am not leaving you. I just remembered a thought I had had earlier today. Something I think you will like.”  
Rook moved up and let his knees rest on either side of Ben’s shoulders. Their eyes meeting as Rook let out an alluring hum.  
“You seem to have become so very eager for me, Ben. For my penis. It would almost be a shame if you did not properly take your time and enjoy it,” he said as he gripped the base of his cock and shifted to let the large shaft hang over Ben’s face.

The human’s eyes went very large as he gazed upon that length and Rook’s intention became obvious. He craned his neck to be closer, letting his lids lower slightly in a dreamy look as he started to lick along his partner’s impressive girth. Rook pressed a hand against the wall behind the bed for support as he leaned over to better watch as Ben seemed to savor the taste of the alien as if it was the finest smoothie. Ben tilted his head to the side just a little bit and parted his lips to let the tip sink in past his lips. Rook let his head sag as he breathed out a pleasure filled cry of Ben’s name. He could see the drool starting to trail down the side of Ben’s chin as he strained his neck back and forth to suck as much as he could of the lovely alien’s length. Every time Ben shifted his body to try and better angle himself for a better angle, the toy inside him would shift with him and brush against his prostate. He needed Rook inside him.

Letting his head fall back onto the bed, his neck feeling the soreness of the movements, Ben licked the tip so as to taste the heady flavor of Rook’s precum. He let his eyes once more meet Rook’s and he let out a pleading, desperate moan in the back of his throat.  
“Please, Rook. I need you inside me.”  
That tone so imploring that Rook felt powerless to do anything but comply. He pulled back, letting out a needy sound of his own as Ben tried to follow after Rook’s cock with his tongue when it was pulled away. 

“Easy now, Ben. Let us do this right,” he pleaded and pushed himself off from where he was straddling the human’s torso. “We will get you nice and comfortable, beloved,” the alien said as he helped Ben shift so as to be laying fully on the bed. Rook grabbed one of the extra pillows and eased it under Ben’s hips before lifting the human’s legs to once more drape them over his shoulders.  
“I think you are ready for me, Ben. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
Ben nodded his head and reached up to grab Rook’s hand. He guided it down and to grip at the toy, helping to ease it slowly out of him. Ben couldn’t keep from moaning and little needy sounds from escaping. 

Toy out, Ben felt so very empty. He watched as Rook moved just enough to set the dildo down on the side table before looking down at him. Ben could see the wild desire inside Rook’s gaze. It matched his own. He managed out another pleading sound and watched as Rook leaned close and suddenly he felt the tip touch to his ring of muscles and start to then press in. He had to bite his lip to keep from near screaming in bliss. Oh, the fullness he was used to. But add in that heat and Ben was lost. Rook pressed slowly all the way in and managed to pause for a moment to catch his breath. Even after all that stretching, Ben was still so very tight.

With more patience then he thought he had, especially in this moment, Rook pulling partially out as slow as he could only to follow with a thrust back in. His body coming to rest on top of Ben’s, Rook let out a strained moan. How was he going to hold back? As Ben wrapped arms and legs around him, the alien realized he didn’t have to. With a sharp growl, Rook once more pulled back and then thrust back in with a sharp snap of his hips. 

Ben tossed his head back, lip between his teeth as he tried to hold back the blissful scream. Rook chuckled as he watched Ben’s face. He pressed a quick kiss to those lips.  
“Let me take care of you, beloved.”  
“Blonko… please…”  
“Shhh… just let me take care of you,” Rook whispered and let his cock thrust into Ben, picking up speed. As he shifted his hips shift for a better angle he had the pleasure of seeing Ben’s eyes go wide and his mouth open in a silent scream. His human was suddenly grabbing at him and trying to pull him even tighter against his body.  
“There…please…please!”

“What ever your want, Ben,” Rook promised as he pressed his lips against Ben’s snugly to muffle his cries and let his hips start pounding into the human. The alien tried to insure he hit that spot with every thrust and it was rewarding to hear Ben’s near unending stifled cries from the human’s covered mouth. Rook could feel the pressure building, needed it. He let his thrusts become short fast jabs at just the right angle and Ben was tossing his head back, eyes closed as his whole frame shook. The incredible tightening muscles squeeze and milked the orgasm right out of Rook and with a shuddering cry of his own the alien came undone. He managed to gasp and try and catch his breath before glancing at Ben and freezing in an almost panic. The human’s eyes closed, and he was limp in Rook’s arms. Quickly, the Revonnahgander felt for Ben’s pulse and let out a sigh of relief. Ben had just passed out.

When Ben finally came to it was to the feel of a damp cloth running over his skin in gentle soothing passes. He whimpered at just how sensitive his body still felt but opened his eyes, so he could look up at Rook. The alien gave him a gentle, loving smile in return.  
“Awake are we?”  
“Rook…,” he blushed brightly, “that was… you’re incredible.”  
The alien chuckled and leaned in to steal a tender kiss.  
“I believe you are the one who is incredible, Ben. You were so very beautiful spread open and taking me.”  
Ben blushed brighter and shifted in embarrassment only to still and let out a hiss of discomfort for just how sore his body was. He wasn’t surprised now as he felt an oh so gentle touch hold him still.  
“Easy there, beloved. Just lay back and let me take care of you.”  
Ben couldn’t help but smile at that but thought to ask, “so you want to keep me in bed, huh?”  
Rook answered back with a faint chuckle, setting the damp washcloth aside and moving to lay with Ben, spooning him, in the bed, “For as long as I can, Ben. We will have to update some paperwork so that our current relationship status will be corrected in our files.”  
Ben closed his eyes, relaxing back against that large chest. He muttered back a content and sleepy, “we wouldn’t want our files to be incorrect.”


End file.
